Induction cooking appliances are more efficient, have greater temperature control precision and provide more uniform cooking than other conventional cooking appliances. In conventional cooktop systems, an electric or gas heat source is used to heat cookware in contact with the heat source. This type of cooking is inefficient because only the portion of the cookware in contact with the heat source is directly heated. The rest of the cookware is heated through conduction that causes non-uniform cooking throughout the cookware. Heating through conduction takes an extended period of time to reach a desired temperature.
In contrast, induction cooking systems use electromagnetism which turns cookware of the appropriate material into a heat source. A power supply provides a signal having a frequency to a coil of an induction element. When the coil is activated a magnetic field is produced which induces a current on the bottom surface of the cookware. The induced current on the bottom surface then induces even smaller currents (Eddy currents) within the cookware thereby providing heat throughout the cookware.
It is generally desirable for the induction elements of an induction cooking appliance to be in contact with the cooktop of the induction cooking appliance. Accordingly, typical known induction cooking appliances utilize spring-loaded features to mount the induction elements within the induction cooking appliance and bias the induction elements towards the cooktop. Such spring-loaded features typically include a number of small parts, include various springs and spring retention components. Assembly of such parts and the overall induction cooking appliance can thus be difficult and time-consuming. Further, these parts are susceptible to becoming dislodged during assembly or later operation of the appliance. Additionally, during operation of the appliance, heat generated by the induction elements can cause the springs to sag, requiring maintenance and/or replacement of the spring-loaded features.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for mounting induction elements within induction cooking appliances, and generally for assembling such induction cooking appliances, are desired. Specifically, methods and apparatus which are simple, efficient, and do not require spring-loaded features would be advantageous.